Past and Answer
by SarumaruChan
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang tak dapat (sedang berusaha) keluar dari kekangan masa lalu yang menghambat kehidupannya. Masa lalu tentang mereka yang sangat berharga/ Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa mendapatkan jawaban darinya begitu sulit?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Main character Sakura.H/U and Sasuke.U

.

AU, Drama, Romance maybe, OOC, Typo(s) as usually, EYD please remind me

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

Just be enjoy

.

 _Summary_

 _Haruno Sakura, gadis yang tak dapat (sedang berusaha) keluar dari kekangan masa lalu yang menghambat kehidupannya. Masa lalu tentang mereka yang sangat berharga/ Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa mendapatkan jawaban darinya begitu sulit?_

 **Prolog**

"Selamat bergabung di perusahaan kami, Haruno- _san_." ucap sang Kepala HRD, Uchiha Sasuke, kepadaku sesaat setelah memberitahukan bahwa aku resmi menjadi bagian dari perusaan ini.

"Terima kasih banyak Uchiha- _san_." Aku menyambut uluran tangan Tuan Uchiha dengan perasaan berbunga dan senyum kabahagiaan.

 _Konoha Company._ Ya, aku bekerja di perusahaan besar di kota Tokyo ini. Aku mendapat jabatan sebagai resepsionis. Memang bukan _passion_ ku berada pada bagian ini. Tapi setidaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jurusan yang aku ambil saat kuilah. Manajemen Perhotelan.

Tepat enam bulan setelah aku wisuda dan menganggur, kini akhirnya aku mendapat pekerjaan juga. Aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar sindiran Mamahku yang selalu menjurus kearah pekerjaan. Membanding-bandingkanku dengan Sasori, kakakku selisih dua tahun, yang sudah mendekati kejayaan dipekerjaannya.

Tersadar dari imajinasi kelegaanku, aku melepaskan tangan Tuan Uchiha yang tanpa sadar sudah kujabat terlalu lama untuk ukuran orang bersalaman. Sambil menahan rasa malu yang amat besar aku meminta maaf kepadanya. Tuan Uchiha hanya menganggukkan kepala ala kadarnya. Ia memaklumi keadaanku yang sedang sangat bahagia ini.

"Nanti asisten saya, Karin, yang akan mengurus kontrak kerjanya. Anda akan bekerja mulai besok. Saya permisi." ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi. Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi.

Kupandang punggung tegapnya saat ia berjalan meninggalkanku. Saat sudah dalam radius pendengaran yang aman, aku melakukannya. _Yeay!_ Teriakku sambil bertepuk tangan dan berputar 180 derajat.

Aku berharap banyak pada pekerjaanku ini. Pekerjaan yang nyatanya tidak begitu sesuai dengan keahlianku. Tapi aku menginginkannya. Aku punya alasan kuat mengapa tidak bekerja di hotel sesuai ijazahku. Trauma masa lalu masih membekas diingatan, dan aku tidak ingin hari-hari kerjaku menjadi neraka bila aku bekerja ditempat itu.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa terlepas dari predikat pengangguran. Tinggal bagaimana aku menghadapi kehidupanku setelah ini. Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melupakannya, atau justru membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena barhasil melupakan kenangan itu. Terlebih dapat hidup bahagia setelahnya.

~oOo~

AN:

Katakanlah aku nekad mem _publish_ cerita ini. Padahal aku belum merampungkan plotnya. Sebagian besar masih bersemayam di otakku.

Untuk cerita ini sendiri, aku terinspirasi dari novel yang pernah aku baca. Mungkin ada kesamaan alur, tapi aku membuat banyak perubahan dengan versiku sendiri.

Dan untuk tokoh utamanya, _Oh, apakah aku berkhianat pada SaiIno?_ Aku penggemar mereka, tapi malah membuat cerita dengan _main chara_ SasuSaku. Ini salahku karena terlalu banyak men _supply_ cerita SasuSaku ke otak. Kuharap SaiIno tidak marah aku hianati.

Akhir kalimat. Aku hanya berharap, semoga cerita ini berjalan dan selesai sesuai yang aku harapkan dan semoga dapat menghibur reader semua.

Chap 1 diusain up besok

~jaa

Asrofa-chan 01/05/17 Tang


	2. Chapter 2: 1

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Main character Sakura.H/U and Sasuke.U

.

AU, Drama, Romance maybe, OOC, Typo(s) as usually, EYD please remind me

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

Just be enjoy

.

Chapter 1

.

" _Hokkaido. Akhirnya, kita sampai!" Aku dan Shion berujar penuh semangat sambil berpelukan di Bandar Udara Asahikawa, Hokkaido._

 _Kami hanya berkunjung di pulau lain dari sekian banyak pulau di Jepang, masih tanah air kami. Tapi reaksi yang kami buat sudah sangat berlebihan. Membuat satu-satunya laki-laki yang datang bersama kami geleng-geleng kepala._

 _Maklum saja, kami hanya sekumpulan mahasiswa yang tidak pernah keluar pulau tempat tinggal kami. Jangankan keluar pulau, keluar kota saja butuh berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Aktifitas kampus yang lebih banyak diisi dengan praktik membuat kami tidak ingin menambah rasa lelah yang kami rasakan._

" _Kupikir, sudah cukup ber-euforianya. Sekarang kita punya masalah yang lebih penting. Dimana utusan yang ditugaskan menjemput kita?" ucap Gaara menyadarkanku dari tingkah kekanakan yang aku dan Shion buat. Kami saling melirik dan tersenyum._

 _Kepala kami bertiga celingukan mencari orang yang kiranya membawa papan nama bertuliskan nama kami. Namun, nihil. Kami tidak melihat salah satu dari sekian banyak penjemput yang membawa papan nama kami._

" _Ah, itu bukan?" Tunjuk Shion ke arah seseorang yang memegang selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Sabaku.G, Haruno.S, Miroku.S'._

 _Kami bersama menghela napas lega. Pantas saja tidak begitu terlihat. Sudah berdirinya agak jauh, nama keluarga pula yang ditulis. Ini sedikit menyulitkan._

 _Kami bertiga melangkah mendekati penjemput kami._

" _Permisi, dengan Mitarashi-sensei? Saya Gaara, ah, maksud saya Sabaku.G." sapa Gaara sambil memperkenalkan diri dengan menunjuk kertas nama._

" _Aaa, kalian tahu berapa lama saya menunggu kalian. Uh, kakiku serasa mau patah. Sekarang, kalian ikut dengan saya." omel Mitarashi-sensei sambil mengeluh._

 _Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal pada kami. Kami hanya meringis menanggapinya. Cukup menakutkan berhadapan dengannya. Bahkan, Gaara yang biasanya terlihat santai ikut menciut melihat sikap Mitarashi-sensei, meskipun hanya sedikit._

 _Kami mengikuti Mitarashi-sensei masuk ke taksi yang diberhentikan olehnya setelah memasukkan koper-koper kami ke dalam bagasi. Tidak banyak yang kami bawa, hanya dua koper besar milikku dan Shion, masing-masing satu. Bisa dibilang sedikit untuk ukuran gadis. Sedangkan Gaara hanya membawa satu tas ransel berukuran besar yang juga sudah dimasukkan._

" _Dengar, saya tidak mentoleransi setiap kesalahan yang siswa perbuat. Tidak ada acara bolos kerja. Jika sakit, harus izin dengan surat yang diberikan oleh dokter dari pihak hotel. Jika tidak, kalian harus membayar dengan uang pribadi kalian. Paham?" Aturan pertama yang kami dapatkan dari pihak trainer terasa menakutkan. Ditambah dengan penyampaian yang cukup horror._

 _Sepertinya masa training kami akan sedikit mencekam dan membuat olah-jantung._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang tidak selaras dengan langkahnya. Ia tampak berjalan dengan santai, lebih tepatnya berusaha santai. Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Masih ada setengah jam lebih sebelum jam kerja kantor dimulai.

 _Tenang, Sakura, namanya juga hari pertama_ , batinnya. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya gugup dengan bayangan lingkungan baru yang akan dihadapinya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkataan dan reaksinya kemarin saat baru diterima bekerja. Bagaimanapun juga, bayangan tentang sikap senioritas berkelebat di otaknya.

Menghela napas sebelum masuk ke lobi utama, Sakura berjalan masih dengan ritme yang tenang dan berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan. Mengamati. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan yang luas itu. Satu set meja tamu cukup mewah beserta sofa ada di samping kiri, lift di samping kanan, dua pilar besar ada di samping kanan dan kiri meja resepsionis, dan empat pot tanaman hijau setinggi kira-kira satu meter di setiap sudut ruangan.

Sakura berpikir, apakah dua pilar itu yang menopang gedung berlantai dua puluh ini? Jika iya, maka Sakura tidak akan coba-coba menendangnya. Mungkin saja gedungnya akan roboh nanti oleh tenaga supernya. Dan ia tidak ingin tertimpa reruntuhan gedung hingga lebur, mengingat tempatnya bekerja ada di lantai paling dasar. Oh iya, jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan wanita satu ini, ya.

Ruangan masih sepi, tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana. Rasanya seram juga jika harus bekerja sendirian di tempat seluas ini. Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju meja tinggi resepsionis.

"Astaganaga, kaget aku!" seseorang berteriak dari balik pilar. Membuat Sakura nyaris menendang pilar itu saking kagetnya, berpikir bahwa pilar itu yang berteriak. Padahal kurang dari semenit yang lalu ia tidak berniat menendangnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk sambil memakai _stocking_ hitam. Baru sebelah karena sepertinya kegiatannya terjeda oleh kemunculan Sakura.

"Oh, hai. Kamu resepsionis baru disini ya? Perkenalkan namaku Ino, rekan kerjamu." Ia berjalan ke arah Sakura masih dengan _stocking_ dan _high heels_ yang terpasang sebelah, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Ino, dan mereka bersalaman.

"Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," balas Sakura berkenalan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku bersyukur kantor ini cepat mencarikan pengganti Ayame setelah dia _resign_ ," Ino berjalan menuju bilik meja tinggi resepsionis sambil menjinjing satu _high heels_ nya. Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

Ino gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya panjang, sangat malah, tubuhnya terlihat sangat ramping dan sempurna dengan setelan blazer hitamnya, kakinya jenjang, wajahnya bersih tanpa cacat sedikit pun, bibirnya yang tipis berisi sangat cocok dengan _lipstik pink_ nya. Sakura heran, mengapa gadis seperti Ino lebih memilih menjadi resepsionis, padahal ia yakin Ino akan menjadi model terkenal dengan anugerah Tuhan yang ia miliki.

Tidak sadarkah kau juga sama cantiknya dengan Ino, Sakura.

"Kau berangkat pagi sekali, takut terlambat ya? Biasa lah, hari pertama bekerja memang begitu. Tapi aku tidak," ucap Ino setelah selsai dengan sebelah _heels_ nya.

"Anda juga berangkat pagi. Untuk ukuran senior, anda cukup rajin." Sakura menjaga kesopanannya, bahkan dengan rekan kerja satu jabatan.

"Jangan gunakan bahasa seformal itu. Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku menjadi sebegini rajinnya," ucap Ino dengan sedikit penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ini nomor _ekstensi_ orang-orang dalam. Kalo ada surat datang, cek dulu ada tidak namanya di daftar pegawai dan staf. Kalau tidak ada jangan kamu terima, nanti kita yang repot, disangka paket gelap. Kalau ada, baru kamu terima, terus hubungi yang bersangkutan. Kalau untuk orang dalam, kamu bisa hubungi asistennya dulu. Terus, _meeting room._ Orang dalam kalau mau pakai _meeting room_ harus lewat kita. Soalnya ruangannya banyak, ada tiga belas. Biasanya, sisten mereka akan _booking_ dulu sebelum dipakai bosnya. Harus hati-hati dan teliti. Jangan sampai jadwal penggunaan ruangan bertubrukan atau _double booking_ , nanti kita yang kena semprot. Kamu mengerti, kan?" jelas Ino panjang lebar. Sakura hanya manggut-manggut paham.

Hari pertama bekerja Ino sangat membantu Sakura. Mengajaknya keliling sebagian kantor, menunjukkan ruang-ruang yang penting untuk diketahui demi kelangsungan hidupnya di kantor. Jangan sampai Sakura nyasar nanti, atau lebih parahnya salah memasukkan tamu.

Bayangan seorang senior yang menyeramkan hilang dari kepala Sakura. Ino orang yang sangat supel dan _perfectionist_. Terlihat dari penampilannya.

Bahkan, setelah mengajak Sakura berkeliling Ino langsung melakukan _Receptionist Room Service_ padanya. Ya, ia mendandani Sakura layaknya pegawai salon. Sakura hanya pasrah-pasrah saja diperlakukan ini-itu oleh Ino.

"Selesai. Sekarang kau lebih terlihat seperti manusia," ucap Ino setelah menangani pasien tunggalnya. Sakura merengut. Memang tadi dia terlihat seperti apa? Vampir?

"Nah, bagaimana? Aku tidak berani memberikan _make-up_ tebal. Kau sepertinya bukan tipe yang suka berdandan," kata Ino saat Sakura bercermin memandang hasil riasannya.

Lumayan. Tidak banyak berubah sebenarnya, karena Ino hanya memberikan riasan tipis. Hanya supaya terlihat enak dipandang sebagai wanita, juga sebagai resepsionis tentunya. Tapi ini tampak _perfect_ untuk selera Sakura.

"Aku suka. Terima kasih Ino- _san._ "

"Ayolah, Ino saja. Aku sedikit geli mendengar panggilan itu dari sesama rekan kerja. Terlebih kita satu jabatan." Ino meralat panggilan Sakura padanya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menegur Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura hanya meringis.

"Hello girl, oh, girls ternyata!" teriak seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik di depan meja resepsionis.

"Ayolah Naruto, tidak perlu seheboh itu. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu akan ada karyawan baru, kan?" kata Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Ino, bersikaplah seolah aku pria polos." Naruto mengikuti gaya Ino bicara.

"Tanpa kubantu menyikapi pun, kau memang sudah bodoh, bukan lagi polos. " timpalnya. Sakura hanya cekikikan mendengar lelucon dua orang didekatnya.

"Ck, kau ini! Hai nona manis, perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, _marketing_." Sakura mendelik pada Ino. Naruto seorang staf marketing, tapi sikap Ino memperlakukan Naruto seperti _office boy_. Segera Sakura menerima uluran tangannya sambil menyebutkan nama. Bukan karena apa, Sakura tetap harus menghormati atasan.

"Jangan kaget, meskipun dia cukup berpengaruh, tapi dia pantas menerima sikap seperti barusan," kata Ino sesaat setelah Naruto pergi bersama beberapa orang yang keluar dari dalam lift.

"Kenapa? Rasanya aneh melihatmu melakukan itu, Naruto-san 'kan atasan kita." Sakura bersikukuh dengan sikap menghormatinya.

"Pfft. Iya, dia atasan kita saat dalam kondisi formal. Tapi lihatlah, Naruto bahkan tidak mengenakan jasnya tadi. Dia sedang berperan sebagai teman, Sakura. Teman kita." tandas Ino dengan wajah cerahnya.

Sakura tertegun dengan kalimat terakhir Ino. Teman, ya? Apakah kelak Ino dan Naruto akan menjadi teman Sakura, atau bahkan sahabatnya? Sakura tidak berani menduga. Sudah lama Sakura tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan, terlebih persahabatan. Baginya, sahabat hanya akan mengundang kepahitan yang berujung ridu.

"Hm. Memangnya Naruto-s, bekerja sepagai apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya yang mulai kacau.

"Manager pemasaran."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura mendelik kearah Ino.

.

.

.

~oOo~

AN:

Hay, ini hasil insomniaku. 1.540 words, kurang panjang kah? Aku berusaha menepati janji yang buat up 'besok'. Aku tepati, kan? Terima kasih banyak buat readers yang telah membaca prolog (yang terlalu singkat) kemarin.

Untuk typo, eyd, dll, kalo ada yang salah atau tidak sesuai aturan, saya dengan senang hati menerima masukkan. Tidak dapat saya pungkiri, jika saya butuh ilmu itu secara langsung dari yang sudah berpengalaman /mendadak formal/ Tapi jangan pake cara yang mrempet-mrempet flame, ya. Saya hanya gadis dewasa tanggung dengan hati rapuh.

Ok, sampai ketemu chap berikutnya!

~jaa

Asrofa-chan02/05/17 Tang


	3. Chapter 3: 2

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Main character Sakura.H/U and Sasuke.U

.

AU, Drama, Romance maybe, OOC, Typo(s) as usually, EYD please remind me

.

This chapter is dedicated to Triwningrum, my young sister.

.

~if you don't like, don't ever try to read~

Just be enjoy

.

Chapter 2

 _Apartemen yang kami tempati cukup luas. Ada tiga kamar yang ditempati karyawan dan mahasiswa dari universitas yang berbeda dengan kami. Penghuni kamar merupakan pegawai dan peserta_ job training _di Hotel Mercure Sapporo._

 _Satu apartemen diisi oleh sembilan orang yang terdiri dari dua tim_ job training, _satu tim ada tiga orang. Tiga orang sisanya merupakan karyawan hotel yang nantinya akan pindah setelah kami selesai masa training, tepatnya empat bulan ke depan._

 _Apartemen ini merupakan fasilitas dari hotel tempat kami praktek. Akan membutuhkan lebih banyak biaya bila kami menyewa apartemen sendiri, dan tentunya pihak panitia akan mencari-cari alasan untuk menyalahkan kami karena tidak mengikuti aturan yang ada. Bagaimanapun, kami tanggung jawab mereka di sini._

 _Gaara menempati kamar utama bersama dua orang pria. Salah satu diantaranya seorang karyawan hotel berumur sekitar 45 tahunan bernama Jirobu. Paman Jirobu memiliki tubuh gempal dengan rambut orange pendek yang dimodel seperti anak punk. Cukup menyeramkan. Penghuni lain bernama Kimimaru. Pemuda ini cukup tampan dengan rambut perak panjangnya. Dia seorang mahasiswa training seperti kami._

 _Shion menempati kamar kedua dengan dua orang mahasiswa dari universitas yang sama dengan Kimimaru. Mereka bernama Tayuya dan Sen. Tayuya dengan rambut merah bata dan Sen dengan rambut kuning coklat. Mereka cantik._

 _Sedangkan aku menempati kamar ketiga bersama dua karyawan hotel bernama Yugito dan Mei. Mereka wanita yang cukup dewasa, melihat dari penampilannya yang cukup matang. Mereka bekerja sebagai operator telepon di hotel._

 _Sebenarnya, Shion sangat ingin berada satu kamar denganku. Tapi apalah daya, kami datang paling akhir dan tentunya harus mengikuti aturan yang ada._

" _Shion, teman sekamarmu lumayan_ cuek _ya?" tanya Gaara saat kami berada di ruang tamu. Masih ada Kimimaru di kamar dan Mei di dapur. Yang lain sudah pergi untuk shift pagi._

" _Iya. Kemarin saja saat aku lupa meletakkan handuk di jemuran luar, Tayuya hanya menunjuk handukku dengan wajah_ cuek _nya." Shion tampak miris pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Sabar, ini ujian." Aku mencoba memberikannya kekuatan. Bagaimanapun juga, tidak akan nyaman berada satu atap, apalagi satu rumah dengan seseorang yang bersikap seperti itu._

 _Aku sendiri tidak separah Shion. Aku hanya kerepotan saat pulang kerja malam hari. Harus berjalan mengendap dengan kondisi gelap karena Mei dan Yugito tidak suka lampu menyala dan keberisikkan saat mereka tidur. Untuk sikap, mereka biasa saja. Saat disapa menjawab, saat tidak, ya diam. Aku tersenyum getir. Tidak jauh berbeda sebenarnya._

" _Besok kalian masuk apa?" tanya Shion merubah atmosfer galaunya._

" _Aku off."_

" _Aku juga off," ucapku._

" _Yaah, senang ya, dapat off satu waktu. Setidaknya ada teman ngobrol. Sedangkan aku, selamat berbicara dengan orang-orang menyebalkan di telepon." Bertambah sudah kadar kegalauan Shion._

" _Sabar, ini ujian. Suatu saat kita bertiga pasti dapat waktu off bersama. Lihat saja nanti." Kini giliran Gaara yang memberi pengertian pada Shion, meskipun dengan meng_ copy _kata-kataku. Sangat tidak kreatif, pikirku dengan terkekeh._

" _Sudahlah, aku mau berangkat, bisa-bisa aku terlambat. Kalian shift siang sampai malam?" Aku dan Gaara mengangguk._

" _Baiklah, jaa. Aku pergi. Jadi anak yang akur dirumah, ya," canda Shion._

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, Kimimaru keluar dari kamar siap berangkat bekerja._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja. Setelah hampir setengah hari berjalan kesana-kemari mengantar tamu dan menerima telepon, ia merasa kelelahan. Sakura tidak habis pikir, mengapa banyak orang yang menyepelekan pekerjaan sebagai resepsionis? Mungkin karena gaji yang kurang seberapa. Padahal pekerjaan ini cukup sulit dan menguras banyak tenaga. Belum lagi harus bersikap ekstra ramah kepada tamu, bahkan saat mereka bersikap menyebalkan.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura harus bolak-balik mengangkat telepon karena tamu terus meminta ganti minuman. Astaga, dia pikir ini hotel? Walhasil, ia juga harus kembali menghubungi _pantry_ dan meminta petugas menggantikan minuman. Padahal ia sedang menerima surat dan melayani tiga pengirim paket yang sudah antre.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Ino, ia tengah mengantarkan paket untuk _manager_ umumsejak tiga jam yang lalu, dan sekarang belum kembali. Padahal jam makan siang hampir tiba.

"Sakura, kau sendirian? Dimana Ino?" tanya Naruto saat melewati meja resepsionis.

"Aa, itu dia." Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya, pintu lift terbuka memunculkan sosok Ino.

"Dari mana saja kau? Tidak tahukah aku hampir mati melayani peserta 'bagi sembako'?" omel Sakura pada Ino yang hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar.

"Kau kenapa? Baru kena semprot? Salah kirim paket? Atau...

Lift kembali terbuka. Muncul dua orang berjas dengan paras yang mirip. Mereka punya warna mata yang sama. Hitam.

Keduanya berjalan melewati meja resepsionis. Salah satu diantaranya memandang kearah mereka bertiga. Entah siapa yang dilihat. Tidak cukup jelas karena hanya sebentar pria itu menengok.

"Kalian makan berdua saja, aku sudah makan siang." Ucapan Naruto yang terpotong oleh adegan tadi tidak jadi dilanjutkan, diganti dengan perintah Ino.

Sakura beserta Naruto hanya mengerutkan kening. _Ada apa dengan anak ini?_ batin mereka bersama.

"Baiklah, kami makan siang di luar. Jaga meja baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau hancurkan."

Dua minggu bekerja bersama cukup membuat Sakura paham akan sifat rekan-rekan kerjanya, terlebih Ino. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Ino tidak bisa disentuh. Ia akan diam sampai _mood_ nya kembali normal. Tidak akan lama menunggu _mood_ nya kembali seperti sedia kala. Karena pada dasarnya, Ino bukanlah orang yang betah diam. Sakura hanya memberikan waktu pada Ino.

.

Lonceng berbunyi saat Naruto membuka pintu kafe. Mereka makan siang di kafe depan kantor karena tidak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan makan di tempat yang jauh. Terlebih, mereka meninggalkan seorang wanita yang sedang dalam keadaan 'gawat' sendirian.

Mereka memesan makanan sebelum mencari tempat duduk. Suasana kafe tidak terlalu ramai. Masih ada beberapa meja kosong yang tampak saat mereka masuk tadi.

"Yo!" sapa Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Sakura dibuat celingukan mencari orang yang disapa Naruto. Apakah mereka? Dua orang yang tadi keluar lift setelah Ino? Sakura sempat melihatnya.

Naruto mendekat kearah mereka. Sakura menolak saat Naruto manarik tangannya. Tapi Naruto tidak menggubris dan terus berjalan mendekati kedua pria tersebut.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja berkapasitas empat orang. Naruto duduk di samping pria berambut biru gelap yang tampak sedang makan. Jasnya dilepas dan disampirkan ke kursi duduknya. Sakura diminta duduk di samping pria berambut hitam dengan potongan sedikit lebih pendek dari pria di depannya. Ia tidak makan, hanya minum _cappuchino_.

"Kupikir kalian keluar _meeting._ " Lagi-lagi Naruto-lah yang membuka percakapan.

"Jika kami _meeting,_ kau tidak akan menemukan kami di sini dan kau juga akan bersama kami," ucap pria disamping Sakura.

Sakura masih diam. Bagaimanapun juga, rasanya canggung berada satu meja dengan tiga pria. Terlebih, ketiganya berparas diatas rata-rata. Meskipun untuk Naruto Sakura enggan mengakuinya.

"Aa, kau benar, Sai." Ooh, namanya Sai. Terima kasih Naruto, untuk infonya.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Sai pada Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura. Membuat semua orang di meja itu menatapnya. Terlebih Sakura, ada bumbu kaget di wajahnya.

"Aku? Dengan si Pinky ini? Yang benar saja, Sai. Meskipun dia lumayan, tapi bukan seleraku."

Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Sakura geram? Apa tadi, Pinky? Bukan seleraku? Dipandangnya Naruto dengan sengit dan, DUG...

"Ukhuk!" Pria di samping Naruto terbatuk.

"Whoa, Teme tersedak. Pertanda apakah ini?" seru Naruto.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Sai yang sesaat tadi cukup kaget.

Sakura masih _loading. Tunggu, apakah? Astaga! Jangan-jangan aku salah tendang!_ Teriaknya dalam hati.

Benar. Yang Sakura tendang adalah kaki Sasuke. Salahkan Naruto yang duduk terlalu dekat dengannya, atau salahkan Sakura yang tidak tepat membidik sasaran.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan pelaku penendangan. Memangnya siapa lagi yang menggunakan sepatu dengan ujung runcing? Pria tidak memakainya, terlebih kebanyakan sepatu tersebut berhak diatas enam senti.

Sakura meringis sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya, meminta maaf. Naruto dan Sai masih fokus pada sosok Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ambigu. Entah menanggapi pertanyaan temannya, atau merespon maaf Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Sakura dan Naruto. Selera makan Sakura berkurang dua puluh persen akibat tragedi 'tendangan' tadi. Sakura masih diam memandangi nasi _gyuudon_ nya, sedangkan Naruto tengah semangat menyantap ramen jumbonya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya. Pria tersebut sudah kembali melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Kemudian Sakura berganti melirik Sai, pria itu juga sudah kembali diam. Ia tengah memandang ke luar kafe melalui dinding kaca. Bagus, saatnya makan.

"Oh iya, Sakura," ucap Naruto tepat sebelum Sakura memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya.

"Hm?" ucapnya setengah setengah peduli dan memakan dagingnya.

"Kau sudah mengenal mereka? Aaa, lebih tepatnya kami?"

Dahi Sakura nmengerut, "Aku sudah mengenalmu, tapi...," Sakura ragu dengan sebutannya. Mereka itu siapa? Sepertinya Sakura baru sadar dengan siapa ia duduk. Kecanggungan melanda dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan, kami 3 M!" seru Naruto dengan semangat.

Sai mengalihkan tatapannya dari luar. Menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya. Sai saja bingung, apa lagi Sakura. Apakah kantornya merangkap sebagai rumah produksi _boyband_? Dan Naruto salah satu anggotanya. Sakura tidak tahu, mana yang pekerjaan sampingan Naruto kalau begitu. Memang, tanpa diamati pun wajah mereka sangat ke _boyband_ an.

Dan Sakura ̶ yang masih dengan anggapan _boyband_ nya ̶ menjadi lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Yang benar saja, makan siang dengan _boyband_ , tampan-tampan pula. Sekarang Sakura sudah sedikit mengakui ketampanan Naruto, sedikit.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke ditengah kegiatannya. Makan siangmu kali ini cukup banyak ujian ya, Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?" Naruto tidak terima dengan ejekan Sasuke.

"Dengar, Sakura, jangan pedulikan si Teme ini. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan 3 M? Kita memang seorang M," lanjut Naruto.

Ok, di sini ada satu orang yang semakin bingung dan ada dua orang yang semakin membodohkan Naruto. Sai sudah mengubah tanda tanyanya menjadi pembodohan kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya, Naruto?" Sakura mencoba meringankan rasa bingungnya.

"Iya, 3 M, _Manager_ ," ucap Naruto sok _cool._ "Sai, _manager_ umum. Sasuke, _manager_ personalia. Dan Naruto, _manager_ pemasaran." Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa seperti ada di dalam kelas saat siswa memperkenalkan diri untuk presentasi.

 _Bagus. Manager, manager, manager, dan aku, resepsionis._ Batin Sakura dengan wajah datar. Makan siang bersama orang- orang dengan jabatan yang berbanding jauh dengannya membuat napsu makannya kembali hilang sebanyak dua puluh persen.

"Oh, salam kenal." Hanya itu yang mampu dan ingin diucapkan Sakura. Lagi pula mau bicara apa lagi?

"Sakura adalah resepsionis baru, dua minggu. Kalian belum pernah bertemu, kan?"

 _Kenapa juga harus di kenalkan_? Sakura membatin.

"Sudah. Aku bertemu dengannya saat _interview_ ," ucap Sasuke sembari menutup sendok dan garpunya.

 _Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat._ Kembali, Sakura hanya dapat membatin.

Sakura benar-benar tidak ingat. Mungkin karena saat itu, dia sedang kegirangan. Sehingga lupa ada malaikat tampan didepannya.

"Benarkah? Aku yakin, jika ada kontes 'Kantor Dengan Resepsionis Tercantik', kantor kita akan menang. Kita punya dua, _Man_. Satu Sai yang membawa, dan satu lagi Teme yang membawa. Ah, sepertinya aku juga akan mencari. Tapi, nama kontesnya diganti 'Kantor Dengan Resepsionis Tercantik Beserta Pembawanya Yang Tampan. "

Mendadak kepala Sakura pening, mendengar khayalan, atau ide, atau orasi gila Naruto. Bukan hanya Sakura, kedua pria kelam itu juga ikut mengernyitkan dahi. Hanya sekilas. Setelahnya, suasana kembali hening.

Tanpa disadari, hanya Sakura yang belum menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Naruto sudah selesai dan kini tengah bermain ponsel. Mungkin ia sedang mencari calon resepsionisnya di internet. Sai sudah kembali dengan dinding kacanya. Dan Sasuke,

DEG

Sakura cepat-cepat kembali memandang nasi _gyuudon_ nya. Kenapa Sasuke memandangnya? Napsu makannya kembali berkurang empat puluh persen. Lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Memangnya, siapa yang nyaman dipandangi seperti itu? Benar-benar mempengaruhi napsu makannya.

Dengan setengah hati Sakura kembali memakan menunya. Tentu saja dengan kadar napsu makan yang tinggal dua puluh persen. Sangat tidak nikmat, apalagi dengan tatapan itu.

.

.

Tbc

~oOo~

.

.

AN:

Chapter 2 reupload. Tadi udah di publish, tapi karena kesalahan jaringan terus jadi bermasalah.

Alurnya lambat banget ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, aku begini adanya. Oh iya, kemarin lupa kasih keterangan 'Tbc'...

Terima kasih kuucapkan pada reader and reviewer yang berkunjung ke cerita ini.

losthiefxxd = Makasih banyak udah RnR ya. Syukurlah kalo enak dibacanya. Aku bales disini, karena akun losthief-san nggak bisa diPM.

Ok, sampai ketemu chap berikutnya!

~jaa

Asrofa-chan05/05/17 Tang


End file.
